The Successor
by Zetafire
Summary: It has been forty six years since the events of oblivion. The hero who found the heir has passed on, and his lost is mourn. So what happens when a hero's daughter meets the new leader of the thieves'guild? A whole new legend to tell.
1. Prologue

The Elder Scrolls Iv: Oblivion

The successor

Prologue

A Fan Fiction by: Zetafire

As view from an eyewitness from the area of the crime, Skingrad, 11:43 AM

'' I was walking home on that particular hour. I had just visited the mages guild for some advise on how to use spells the correct way. My charm and conceal were not functioning right. Either way, when I walked out, I saw him. He was tall, with loose brown hair and fancy clothes. His back was turned to me, but from what I could see, he was staring at the general trade store. I turned around when I heard a small shout come from the other end of the bridge. It came from...a guard talking, or shouting, at another. Typical guard duty. When I turned around, I found to my surprise that the man that I had looked at wasn't there anymore. The door to the shop was wide open, and the owner was swearing loudly from inside.

When guards came to inspect, he said that a man wearing a white mask, resembling the face of a puma, enter his store, drew a sharp looking blade, and in the blink of an eye, stole almost all his food stock and ran out with blinding speed. Somehow, in the time span of 30 seconds that I was distracted, the man entered the store and robbed it. I didn't notice him enter the store, I didn't hear the door creak open or people shouting. I never turned around because I never had a reason except to go home. Whoever this thief was, with his animal mask, strongly reminds me of the Gray fox.

But it cannot be him, for the Gray fox was truly a long lost count…that died on the hands of his wife after their mournful reunion…a few weeks ago before the string of robberies began and the Gray fox's fame was replaced by the new animal-related thief, The White Puma.''

Taken from a Black Horse Courier Article: _Gray Fox's happy and sad farewell_. Source: Anvil. 2:46 PM.

'' Happiness and sadness mixed together on the same day? Well, believe it or not, it happened. To who else than the gray fox himself!? Or better known as the long lost count of Anvil…who was reunited with his wife for a mere 2 minutes before…passing on.

The count of Anvil came in, according to the guards, ' limping and leaning heavily on another person, who we couldn't get his facial features for he had a curious mask ' and made his way quickly to the countess's audience. There, it was revealed all. The mask, the thievery, the pain, the way he lived, and the way he became the Gray Fox. It took some time to convince the countess, but she gave in after seeing his tales were true. The count than fell to the floor, succumbing to death quickly.

The mysterious person that was with the count disappeared while he talked with his wife. Nobody saw him walk out the front doors. The countess took it particularly hard on herself, because she had lost her husband once, and now again, but this time he was gone for real. The countess's bodyguards reporting seeing a smile on the gray fox and even a tear run out. Most likely because of joy, and a bit due to pain.

Since the gray fox was the leader of the thieves guild, the imperial legion thought it dissolve. But rumors keep going that the guild is still very active and has a new leader. They are rumors, and the imperial city watch are removing all search warrants of the gray fox, and posting up new ones for the new target, whoever he or she may be…''

Inside a house in Anvil, standing by a stool next to a small end table, is a dark figure. The figure is staring at a small pile of fruit, laid carefully in a basket on a table. It has his fingers twitching, yearning to grab something. His eyes are locked on the fruit, freshly picked by the looks. In a flash, the fruits are gone, and the dark figure has escaped. It has run out into the night, carrying his loot.

The figure looks up into the moon, the light reflecting his white mask. This person has a reason to steal, and it is not for fame or glory, or fortune, but rather food…food and clothes and objects needed rather than wanted. This person steals because it's his job, the job as the new leader of the thieves guild, the White Puma.


	2. A new start

Update

* * *

This is more of a history text dealing with the thieves' guild past.

Also, I have seperated the text into individual entries, for better enjoyment.

Feel free to add any hints or advise. Thanks!

The Successor

Chapter 1

A new start

The thieves guild has been going for as long as the leader wore the mask of nocturnal. Now, things are starting to get radical as the new leader has taken a new name, a new path, and a new change. Things are getting rearranged, people posted to new, somewhat off-guild jobs. Worse in changes is the guild itself, who the new leader claims '' Is not active enough.'' It is making its members rob in board daylight, with dangers of guards and people, and the risk of getting caught has jumped up to a never reached record.

Suddenly, jobs have started sprouting up in every city. A new place to rob, to a member, is usually a thrill. Now, not so much. A new place, to any member, is a boring place. The thieves are starting to question why the leader is making so much fuss about the guild. It is bringing a surplus of up to 230 percent more than when the Gray Fox ruled. Its members are more devoted than ever, and it has expanded from the mountains of Bruma to the swamplands of Leyawain. Its more active in the provinces too, practically in the lands of the argonians.

In a few weeks, perhaps days, the treasury will have enough to set up a new guild post in Summerset Isle, which would require boat transportation, payments, advertising, and recruits. There are many risks, and they outweigh the advantages too much. Of course, not every member is being slowed down by the new leader, even if he wants to change the whole guild into his own version. Some actually enjoy the new changes being done. They say that ''the guild needs to change every now and than, it is a natural role of everything and everyone.''

For the record, the guild has never been altered since it was born, not one bit. When the foundation was laid by the first Gray Fox, he made a set of rules that affected every guild member. He made sure the rules were honored by all under its influence. He had methods to correct ''corrupt'' thieves, as he called them. Every leader from there on followed the same path, the same role, the same style. They never dare to change one rule, no matter what they thought of it. It was forbidden from the start, and not one single thief wanted to be scorned as corrupt.

Of course, through its history, the guild has had its ups and downs. Members have gone rebellious, threatening to expose the gray fox; to expose the leader, the heart of the system. Of course, it was always a hoax, and every member knew it. A simple expulsion was inserted and gone was another annoyance. But sometimes a corrupted would go too far. Sometimes, the corrupt would know information that he or she wasn't supposed to know. In that cases, even if it was against the Gray Fox's judgment, an outer source was required to interfere.

The only outside force guaranteed to make a least possible mess and quick clean up was the Dark Brotherhood. The thieves guild has had contacts with the assassins' cult since it's fourth leader. On the particular '' First corrupt'' event.

The target was none other than the gray fox himself, who had been plotting the destruction of the guild since he joined a religious zealot group. This group went throughout the empire, crusading against robberies, crimes, and specifically the guild. The guild was still in a new state, not that spread out, and mostly grouped in Skingrad, where they had meetings in a abandoned house.

When the zealots came into the city, the guild was alert of it. It had limited meetings, expelled any suspicious members, and hid in their houses. But they couldn't hide from the crusaders forever. They had to move, and fast. The new place, the imperial city. But before they moved, they had that event. The event where the first leader made treachery.

A member overheard the Gray Fox speaking with a stranger, and what he heard shocked him and, shortly later, the entire guild. At first, they were skeptical, but after a long invistigation, it was all revealed. The gray fox plotted against the guild. There was no other choice, a quick meet up was made with the dark brotherhood, which had formed shortly after the thieves guild was born. The target, the still unsuspecting Gray Fox, the guild's first objection against its leader. The right hand dated a meeting for all high rank members in the time of two days. Everyone was waiting with anticipation, for this was their first cleansing of a leader.

The date, 5th of Morning star, was a slow day. When the meeting came, all members were nervous, so much that the Gray Fox took notice. He, of course, didn't know what was about to happen. The meeting, which was about their next move, didn't last twenty minutes before the Gray Fox was struck in the head with an arrow, than a second one at the chest. He collapsed from his seat, and the last thing he saw was his right hand, staring down at him, a tear showing at a corner…

The guild members than dispatched, packed up, and left for the new world. The right hand became the new leader, and also the first female Gray Fox…

The history of the thieves guild has many secrets that the late Gray Fox didn't even know about. Now the new leader is digging deep into the ancient books of the guild, some not touched for ages. Only the gray fox, or the leader, has the right to read them. Whatever he wishes to know, he won't ask any staff, he will always consult the books first.

He spends most of his time locked away, and the few mere free pockets of time he has, he spends them at robbing houses. He is always busy with one thing or another, and yet he still somehow makes up time for the guild itself. He makes sure all is in order, everyone in their places, and the income is kept coming. He recently scheduled a meeting, something that he rarely does since he became leader. The meeting is about something that has been going around recently, the death of ''The hero of Kvatch.''


	3. A startling revelation

The Successor

Chapter 2: A startling revelation.

The shadows moved silently in the inky night. It was 3:25AM, for someone was keeping time. They ran, jumped, and crouched throughout the imperial city. Starting from all districts and heading towards the same destination point: the Waterfront. Shadows in shadows, whispered voices and feather steps. These were all acts of keeping silent and unseen. Who would be up at such a time? Who else then the thieves guild? Well, that's easy, the dark brotherhood. But right now, they were all probably asleep or on a mission, the thieves were not. They were going to a meeting that was scheduled for tonight.

Someone accidentally slipped and fell. ''Shh, quiet, what are you doing, trying to exploit us?'' The question wasn't smart, not a bit. Why? Because all the guards were on a wild goose chase on some pseudo report someone deliberately gave them. It said ''From Bridge's Front: Sightings of the White Puma entering the city near the Imperial prison. All guards stay on alert'' So almost every guard was sent to the area of the prison. Torches filled the dark void in that place. Only a handful of guards were left at their posts.

The person who had whispered smacked his head, fast, but quiet. '' Excuse me for saying that, it's just that I'm so used to trying to be hidden. You ok?'' The thief behind him whispered a yes. ''Good, come on, we got to keep moving.'' They crouch-ran quickly to the group. The group progressed slowly through the elven gardens. Suddenly, they stopped. The leader had spotted a guard not far, so they had to proceed very carefully. Than, out of nowhere, a group of guards rushed by, inducing the patrol guard to follow. The group was safe once again. Two full moons had come into view. The big, orange one accompanied by the tiny, bluish one. The moons' light reflected the theft in front, the one who had whispered. He was a Breton! A Breton, in the thieves guild. What would one be doing here? You rarely find them as thieves, as they prefer summoning and restoration. He notice the looks.

''What? Do I have a stain? What's the matter?'' The other thief said that a Breton being a thief is a rare sighting. This, for some reason, offended him.

''Oh, excuse me, I'm so very sorry that the world isn't what you expected, or is it just that all Bretons should be mages instead of thieves? I didn't know that!'' His tone was filled with sarcasm. The other thief apologized.

''Look, I'm sorry, k? It's just that I hear that a lot of times, and right now we're under very heavy stress, so please, save the questions for later.'' He sounded calmer now.

They went the rest of the way in silence. The moons had gone back into cloud cover, and they rushed every now and than. After an hour or so, they arrived at the waterfront. Dark, except for the figures walking, or gliding, in the shadows. A single torch was lit of in the distance, flickering more shadows that escaped into the night, merging with the others. After a while, everyone had calmed down. The torch bearer commanded with a loud voice.

'' Thieves! Tonight, ten of you will accompany us to the secret meeting. Those lucky ten will go through excursive tests to see if you are ready to meet the White Puma.'' A couple of thieves were behind him, arms crossed, looking high and important. But, by the light from the torch, they looked rather worried and unsure.

''So, who thinks is ready to meet the leader? Who wants to go through?'' A few thieves stepped in, four only. The others were suspicious. Most didn't trust in the White Puma, calling his radical reforms '' A disrespect to the guild.'' For this reason, most thought this was a quick way of getting out some thieves.

'' No one wants to meet our glorious master? Do ya'll still miss the Gray Fox?!'' Everyone stood quiet, not daring to say a word.

''This is your last chance, we only have enough for 10, make your decision now.'' The Breton stepped in, followed by the other thief.

''Six in total, nobody more?'' Silence again.

''Very well, I hope you enjoy your life...In prison!'' Suddenly, they jumped into the water, the chosen thieves diving after them, not clearly thinking.

The following scene looked unreal and in slow motion. Smoke suddenly appeared everywhere, covering the remaining thieves. Chaos came pouring out. The torch had gone out, and the night was filled with screams and the sounds of feet. After a while, everything calmed down. Members began to move outward, only to realize that they were all surrounded by imperial guards. Each one holding a shield up, weapons sharpen and ready to strike at the next thing that moved.

''What is this!? How could they do this to us!?'' One of the thief yelled.

''Silence!'' The word came from one of the guards, most likely the legion commander. His armor shiny and new looking, his voice strong and deep.

''By Imperial order, you are all under arrest for the crime of robbery, burglary, and pick pocketing!''

All the thieves were starting to panic.

''What proof do you have against us?'' Shouted one.

''We have proof from many sources, and I will be glad to tell you all of them once you're rotting in the dungeons! Guards, seize them!''

Panic ensue, thieves trying to jump over the guards, some attacking with daggers. It was of no use, there were too many.'' One by one, they fell to the ground, some knocked out, some dead, most of them bleeding. The majority of thieves had bruises and sprains, cuts and pain. In less than 10 minutes, it was all over. Only a handful of thieves had escaped, the rest of them were hauled off to jail…

From the other side of the lake, ten figures viewed the scene that had just unfold.

''Disgraceful, why would the White Puma want to imprison all of the thieves?'' It was the torch bearer, except he had no torch now.

''We practically lost every thief in all of Cyrodiil! Why? Why!?'' It was clear that he was very confused and angry.

''We do not know why he would do such a thing, especially when the guild was enjoying so much surplus.'' A khajiit appeared under the moonlight. He was clad in Mithril armor, wielding an enchanted dagger. His features were tight.

'' Our master has his plans, and it is our duty to follow them, even if we must get rid of the entire member stock.'' Another figure appeared under the same light. It was a female High elf, another rarity. They looked back, into the figures of the remaining thieves that had follow them. Only six thieves out of perhaps a thousand. They were confused and somewhat scared of what had just happened.

''Look, guys, we have no time right now to explain what just occurred, but rest assure that we will not do the same to you. You will meet our leader, and when you do, he will reveal why he did this. Please, just come with us.'' He sounded pleading, which is unusual for a superior.

''What do we do?'' whispered the thief that had been following the Breton. The High elf noticed.

''You! Step into the light, where I can see you more clearly.'' The thief did as ordered.

The figure was clad in fur armor, the simplest there form there was. From head to toe was nothing but fur. It was a total set.

''Take your helmet off, let me see your face.'' Ordered the tall thief.

Cautiously and slowly, the helmet came off, as though not wanting to be removed.

The following scene was like the last one, except there was no bloodshed.

Gasps were heard, someone dropped a weapon; it clattered to the foot of the stone road. The hair, auburn and long. The face,round and small. Everything about this thief was so familiar. For she was none other than…

To be continued…


	4. Heritage

Update

* * *

Hello, sorry about the short wait, but here's al lttle intresting fact. I did this in the time span of 1 and a half hours, guess I got alot to write about. Anyways, this story is much like the 2nd chapter, it is historic and is not a direct sequel to the second chapter ( or third, if you count the prologue)

You can call it like chapter 2.5 ( or 3.5) The 4th chapter isn't so far away!

* * *

The Successor

Chapter 3

Heritage

Who exactly was the hero of Kvatch? From where did he hail; what did he specialize in? How did the courage come to him, and not to those who needed it? He who ventured into the oblivion planes themselves. He who stood up against the most horrifying things anyone could have seen. He who would always come out with bruises and blood, but alive and victorious!

There are many questions surrounding the hero, like a thick mist warped around this iconic person. The mist wouldn't let one see past it, and such, the hero's true character wasn't fully known, form his birth till his death.

However, there was one person who did known him. This person dared to venture into the hero's life, dared to go through the dark fog that have kept him imprisoned for many years. This person knew the hero inside out, knew his every likes, dislikes, spells, weapons; everything that had to do with him.

Her name was Elliz, and she, too, hailed from other parts of the provinces.

She was the hero's first and only wife. Till his last breath, she remained faithful. Not only did she stayed with him all the time, she loved him very deeply, so much, that in a couple of days after their marriage, she was pregnant.. The only child of the hero, a female Breton with long, auburn hair.

As the child grew and progressed, she mastered many different tactics that her father and mother had learn from their adventures. The mother, was in fact, adventure seeking, much to her husband's pleasure.

When the child turn of age, her parents took her into the woods for her first hunt.

She quickly mastered the bow, and the dagger, too.

When she was ten, her parents set yet another trip, this time to the caves of the lake. Inside the murky dark openings were only pathetic thieves and vampires. Pathetic? Vampires!? Yes, to the father and mother, they were weaklings that were useless, except for robbing and training with their bodies.

The child mastered blade, destruction, and a bit of illusion.

In their home of Skingrad, the parents taught her blockings, non harming spells, and non offensive weapon tactics such as blocking and armorer. The mother would teach her spells, for she was skilled in them.

The father would teach her weapon tactics, for he was a master of them.

Together, they taught her the skills that they only knew a bit of, such as sneaking and acrobatics.

By her teenage years, she was almost an expert in her primary skills taught by her parents, and a journeyman in most secondary skills. By now, her parents had grown old and settled, not venturing out much as they used to.

However, not wanting their daughter to grow tired of the daily sights, the parents decided to explore one more place with her before letting her go her own path.

In the last day of exploration for the family all together, it was early and the sun was sending only the tiniest of rays it could. Even so, the parents and daughter were ready to set out to an Elven ruin, the test of bravery secretly made for the child.

Her parents were clad in a special armor that has never been seen in Cyrodill before. Her father wore some kind of dark armor with a face painted on the back of the cuirass; the face seemed evil and laughing.

Everything about this armor said that it was heavy and mighty. His sword was powerful and was called Umbra, he said it took a strong soul to control it. His armor's origin, however, wasn't revealed until she was in her late teenage years. He only spoke of the place, which he said was beautiful yet creepy at the same time. He would say he was a god there, and then laugh afterwards, as if it was a joke.

Her mother had a suit of armor that was very shiny; she said it was made of pure amber, even though there wasn't any amber in all of cyrodill. Her spells, especially conjuration spells, would have much different effects then the normal one taught in the mages guild. For now, the daughter could only ponder where her parents could get such awesome armor, and mighty powerful, too. Their attacking strategy was common yet unique. Her father would slashed through enemies with his sword; her mother would cast spells in a medium distance, and she would shoot arrows from a far distance.

The Elven ruins were far different than she had ever imagined. So old, toppling, and crawling with the strangest creatures she had ever seen. Her parents weren't so awestruck, for they had seen and killed hundreds of the monsters and explored most of the ruins. All, but only a handful of them.

It was their luck to find this particular place, for they were sure it has been sealed for many years. The door was hard to open, and when it did, dust came sprouting out from inside. Signs that this was an unopened treasure chest were all over the place! A threesome against all the things in there. The creatures didn't stand a chance.

By the time they had lit torches, their daughter was dying to get inside. Her armor was composed of enchanted glass, her mother wore more clothes than armor, and her father was completely hidden behind a wall of rock hard defense. But this time, instead of rushing in like they always would, they crept slowly and steady. Her father explained that these ruins were filled with many traps and a wrong step could kill you, a valuable lesson the daughter learned that day.

To their predictions, the ruin was filled with monsters that the daughter saw with fear and mystery. Trolls, minotaur lords, and liches. But no matter how powerful or horrible a creature looked, her parents would tore through them like a blade through paper. The daughter learn many tricks that day, and an adventure of a lifetime that would never be forgotten.

When she turned nineteen, her parents told her they could no longer contain her. She had to pursuit her own dream, see the world with her own eyes; touch, smelled, hear the wondrous things of Tamriel.

On her departure day, she saw her room, all clean and comfy. A giant window let in much sunlight and air. The view wasn't half bad, either. Her room was covered in lilac wallpaper, and her bed had fine red covers. She had secrets, however, stashed in the closet. Weapons, armor, books and potions. Some old, some small, some memorable.

Her parents always hung up the most memorable objects like her first cuirass or her first weapon. A giant room was cleaned out and made into a trophy den. All of the family's relics were there, the weapons of her father, the enchant scrolls of her mother, her first tools.

She pondered what should she wear for her first lone adventure. Something not too fancy, but she didn't want to be inside hot, cramped armor. So she wore a bit of both. Gauntlets and a helmet, but it was always opened, like her father used to have his. She wore boots but had pants and a shirt on. An above-average garment that looked good and provided protection. When she went downstairs, her parents were waiting in the living room, a hint of worry in their face. When she appeared, they stood up happily and told her how much she had grown up and that they would miss her.

Before she left, her father told her one last thing.

'' You are a hero's child, people expect much from you. But don't listen to them, listen to your own mind and choose the path that is right for you. Remember all we have taught you, your mother and I, we are very proud of you.'' His eyes were moist and a dash of red was appearing.

'' You're my daughter, and no matter what trouble you get into, you can always come find us. We'll be here, waiting for your return, hopefully with good news. Take as much time as you want, and don't forget all those lessons we gave you, they will serve you good.'' By now, both were crying, silent tears.

'' I won't forget, dad, I'm your daughter, I'll be just like you.'' She gave him a hug and remained like that for a few minutes. She than hugged her mom and said goodbye, she opened the door slowly, letting in warm, bright sunlight into the room. The last time she saw her dad was when he was standing there, waving at her.

'' Good luck, make us proud!'' He sounded very happy.

'' Don't worry, dad, I will.'' She shouted over the distance.

'' Please come home as soon as you can, Mina, don't harm yourself too much!'' Shouted her mother.

Mina turned around, walking backwards. ''I assure you I won't overdo it!''

Her parents watched with silent joy as their daughter slowly disappear through the giant gates and into the vast world of Cyrodill.

To be continued…


	5. Unforgiving Night

**Update**

I have changed the rating to T because of this new chapter. It has lots of inappropiate words, don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

The successor

Chapter 4

Unforgiving night

**Thieves' guild HQ; White Puma's room, 1:23 AM **

''How did she infiltrate the guild in the first place?!'' The White Puma asked, pacing across the room.

''We aren't sure, master, but Armand Christophe said she was an ordinary thief; that he didn't see anything strange or familiar in her. He also said she was wearing fur armor that night.'' Ja'braska said, with much tense in his voice, and a hint of fear.

He was the kahjiit in the cleansing night. Next to him was the female high elf, Oranta. Both of them were trying to explain why the hell was the daughter of the hero inside the thieves' guild.

''So…we just let anyone get in, just like that?'' The worried man sat down, but quickly got up. He couldn't sit down for his mind was racing like a loose slaughter fish.

''Do you know what kind of mess we could get into if the guards find out about our 'prisoner'?'' He put much emphasis on the word _prisoner_.

Silence followed for a few moments, rising the awkwardness for Ja'braska and Oranta, who were standing completely still.

Suddenly, the White Puma exploded, like a flash of lighting.

''We could lie on the brink of extinction, the whole guild! That is exactly what the fucking shit would happen!'' He pushed some heavy books off the end table, which fell to the floor with heavy thumps.

''Master, please, hear us-''

''I already heard you! What next do you want to add to my anxiety, what else is there is to make me suffer more than I am already am?! This is all bullshit!!'' He lost control again and threw a valuable ruby against the wall, splitting as it hit the stone masonry, but not breaking.

''You clearly don't understand the damn situation, do you?! It's like we kidnapped a fucking count, only much worse!''

''But sir, why don't we let her go?'' suggested Oranta, the 'smarter' of the two thieves; it wasn't showing tonight.

''It sounds simple, huh?'' chuckled the White Puma, meaning things were about to get hairy.

''You don't understand neither! She, the girl down there, is trapped in OUR basement, like a criminal! If we let her go, what are the chances that she isn't going to report us, exposing our sacred heaven?! What is the chance that she is a spy for the imperial legion?! Have you thought about that, Oranta?! Apparently, you have been too distracted.''

Silence again, slow, creeping quietness.

''Fuck! We could get better off kidnapping a council member, not a worldwide hero's daughter!''

''What should we do?'' asked Oranta, for Ja'braska, who was not feeling manly enough to confront his master.

''I have to think. For now, we should keep her locked up and-'' he was interrupted by loud, quick knocks on the heavy wooden door.

''What is it?'' answered the leader.

''Sir! Terrible news, the prisoner has escaped!'' Shouted the person behind the door. All three figures inside the room turned toward each other, before they ran out the room and down the stairs, shouting curses and questions.

**Thieves' guild basement, 12:55 AM**

''What were you doing in that place last night at that precise moment?'' questioned a thief, a female wood elf, to a seated person.

The prisoner frowned, but kept silent.

''How did you get inside our guild, did someone let you in, or did you sneak in somehow. Perhaps you were a passerby who was just looking for a party.'' She crossed the room, away from the person sitting at the lone chair.

She was answered by more silence.

By now, the interrogator was growing impatient.

''Look, girl, you better tell-''

'' DON'T CALL ME A DAMN GIRL!'' shouted the prisoner, a high pitched scream that was so loud that the guarding thieves outside heard it, too.

''Alright, alright, just shut up!'' responded the wood elf.

''Heh, you really don't know who the fuck you're messing with, if I were you, I'd use a lighter tone.'' The prisoner smirked. The wood elf turned bright red with anger.

'' I should say that I DO know who exactly I'm messing with, you are known everywhere, how could I not be informed?''

''Look'' said the seated person. ''All I was doing was trying to have fun, now if you thieves are gonna be all shitty about membership, than I don't give a fucking care. I go where I want to, do as I wish''. This person wasn't going to give up. ''Beside, you couldn't best me, I'm much more better trained then a stinky, no-good thief.''

The wood elf lost control. '' Better then a stinky thief, eh? I'm gonna make you eat those words, girl!'' Instantly, she lunged at the prisoner. Bad mistake.

The prisoner jumped off just in time, and, in a flash, she pinned down the thief, who squirmed under her.

''Get the fuck off me, you bitch!'' The prisoner frowned, hard, in reaction.

''Don't worry, I will, after I'm done with you!'' She grabbed her by the head and place a foul smelling liquid that released fumes right under her nose. The liquid was her own poison, a powerful combination to create a heavy sleep inducing smell.

''Ugh, get it away from me!'' cried the pinned interrogator. She quickly did a barrel roll, tossing the prisoner off her back. But it was too late, the poison was already in work.

''Ok, now I'm gonna-'' She leaned forward, clutching her head. ''Agh, I can't cocn..cen…trate.'' She breathed, before collapsing to the floor, fast asleep.

The figure took the keys of her body, and opened the door slowly. Outside the room, there were only a couple of thieves, around five or six. She smiled. A triumph smile, as if she had already won.

''Looks like I'm having fun tonight, anyways'' she said, before dashing at the surprised figures.

In a matter of time, she had slashed her way through the small group, hurting them, but not killing them. She darted out into the cool night and ran away, she didn't notice a thief arriving at the HQ that had spotted her.

**Thieves' guild HQ, 1:40 AM, living room.**

''Look, we have to find her. It's possible that she didn't report us, IF she wasn't a spy.''

Said Oranta.

''Why don't we leave her alone, it will get us outta trouble.'' Suggested Ja'braska, as always, looking for the easy way out.

'' We can't do that, she knows too much, we have to make sure she won't tell anyone'' said the High Elf.

Ja'braska snorted.

''How do you expect us to do that? She went through the best thieves remaining in the guild so fast and quick, and what's worse is that she left them disabled till the next week. So, Oranta, please tell me how are we going to catch this person when she is obvious much more powerful then us?''

Oranta had to admit, she was too powerful, even for her and Ka'braska, who were the strongest thieves in the guild aside from the leader.

The White Puma stood against a wall, head bowed, thinking heavily. After hearing the discussion, he made up his mind.

''I'll go after her, I at least have a chance at winning, and she won't go far, that I'm assured of.''

''How are you so sure, master?'' asked the Kahjiit.

''Because I'll catch her before she even travels a mile.'' He responded, with a dead serious tone in his voice.


	6. Dance in the rain

The Successor

Chapter 5

Dance in the rain

She had stopped running, staying still for a quick respite, and let her blade drop to the ground. She thought about what had just happened, inside that place. She thought about how far she had gone with this charade since he…left.

A tear drop fell to the ground, followed by more consecutive ones. She bent down to her knees, giving in to the feelings that were piled inside her. After a while, she craned hear head up, towards the vast star-filled sky. Her eyes were red from the tears. She remember how her father looked at her, that day, two years ago.

The memory of it brought more tears to the surface, and before she knew it, she had her hands cupped around her face, a steady outpour of tears coming out. Her hands were dripping a bit, and she stayed in that position, not moving a muscle.

''You done crying, girl?'' She turned around, towards the direction of the voice. A shadow was leaning against a tree, in which, after being noticed, moved forward.

''You! Just leave me alone, I promise I won't tell anyone about your stupid guild's hideout.''

Quiet for a moment, as if the shadow had left. She wasn't convinced.

''I know you are still there, just leave , before I make you regret finding me.''

''You are a stubborn little girl that doesn't understand the world.'' Said the shadow.

''Hmph, you should avoid using the word girl on me, or I'll do the same to you as what I did to that pathetic bosmer thief.''

''I'm much better trained than-''started the shadow, who had revealed himself to be the White Puma

''Your are not better than me, you're a dumb thief, and I would have great pleasure in turning you in to the authorities if you keep bothering me.'' she interrupted him.

''Look, you are arrogant and young, and I'm old with age, but you couldn't catch me even if you had speed increasing boots, which you don't.'' He said.

It was true, she had no armor on, all she had was a blue silk dress outfit and the usual shoes that came with the garment

''Heck, that's what thieves are only good at, running like cowards.'' she said. ''Just go away, I already told you that I'm not gonna tell, so just leave me to myself.''

''Girl, if you are true, then you won't reject drinking this memory-erasing potion that I brought with me. It is very weak, and you won't remember what happened tonight and last night. If you don't cooperate, I will be forced to use strength and power to make you drink it.''

He got silence in reply.

''Well? Are you going to let me give it to you or-''

''Just shut the fuck up'' She interrupted again. ''How the hell do I know if you didn't add any drugs or dangerous ingredients to that flask you have there. I won't drink a sip of it, so just go the fuck away!''

''Very well, you leave no choice, I WILL make you drink this fluid, even if you want to or not.'' The White Puma stared at her, his eyes burning into her back.

''Is that your final decision?'' She asked, with a quiet voice.

''Yes.'' He replied.

''Very well, I well enjoy dumping your corpse into the lake, and let the slaughter fish deal with your useless body.'' She slowly stood up, bending over slightly to recover her weapon.

''This is your last chance, boy, to run away while you can.'' Much like he used the word girl, she used the word boy on him, but in a mocking voice.

'' I stand my ground'' He said, and drew an enchanted dagger.

She left her shield on the ground, and her clothes flapped as a strong gust of wind came from the north.

''Ready?'' She asked.

''Ready.'' He answered.

She turned around slowly, intimidating him. Her eyes were flashing with anger and, with the redness in them, made them look demonic.

''You will regret running into me.'' She said slowly.

Before he answered, she jumped at him, and struck him at the left shoulder. He staggered back. Quickly, he raised his head, eyes locking into each other.

Thunder roared in the distance, followed by a lightning across the sky. It illuminated the two figures standing on the road.

''Ahhh!'' She screamed, running against him, blade ready to strike.

He ducked and twisted around, slashing her in the back.

''Uhn!'' She shouted in pain, slightly bending over. She turned to face him, and saw he was standing still, a smile on his face.

She felt anger rising inside her. But she had to stay calm; she had learned from her father that being angry only brought defeat.

She decided to try a tactic that only her father knew of, it wasn't known by anyone else except her mom and herself. In order to activate it, she would have to play along with his tactic.

''Bring your worst, you damn bastard.'' She said, coldly.

''I gladly will'' He responded, before dashing around her. But she stood still, planning her attack.

He was lost in the battle, all he could see was his target, the figure silhouetted against the moon shine, which was very little due to the menacing clouds in the sky.

He attacked, and she moved gracefully to the side, as if dancing.

He stumbled and fell, allowing her to make a quick cut on his back, getting a scream of pain in return.

When he turned around, she had moved back to her original place. His eyes became more furious, but hers were that of a playful child.

''What are you doing?! Fight back like a warrior!'' He heard giggles in response; girlish, child-like giggles.

''Wanna dance?'' She asked, as if he was a playmate.

''Huh?'' He responded, before she started moving around in a slow, traditional dance.

''What are you doing?! Fight me!'' He screamed.

''You don't want to play with me? What's the matter, are you shy?'' She asked in a soft ,tender voice.

He stood there, dumbfounded by what she was doing. He felt a drop of rain, and than another, as the clouds overhead began to unload their burden.

She kept on dancing, even though the rain came harder and faster.

For some weird reason, his anger swelled, and he couldn't push it back. He was losing his mind to the fury inside him, to the girl dancing on the road; to the world around him.

''This isn't a game! Fight me! Why the hell are you dancing!'' He was lost now, no longer in his usual state of being.

''Come on, play with me, we'll have lots of fun together.'' She said. Again in her childish voice.

''FIGHT ME, GIRL!'' He screamed, and rushed toward her.

She danced away and, with a twirl, slashed at his back again.

He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. His anger kept rising as the rain kept coming faster and harder. Cruel, painful drops, that somehow were similar to the girl moving gently in front of him.

He screamed again and tried to ram her, but to no avail. She just move away slowly, and repeated he previous attack.

Again he fell to the ground. Again feeling the pain in his back. He heard her giggling. The rain was deafening now, and his vision was limited. But he could still spot her, and she was still dancing in spite of the steady rain.

More anger swelled up, something he thought was impossible, but he used his mind slightly. He joined her in the dance, moving in front of her, dagger in hand. She took the lead, and they danced in the rain. A dance of death.

Her moves were difficult to follow, and the White Puma found himself stumbling more than once. She kept up the dance; no matter how strong the wind was; no matter how fast the rain came, she wasn't going to stop.

They danced for what seem like eternity, the rain never letting up. In a while, he had no strength to keep going. He fell to the ground, and heard giggling; soft, mocking laughter. He looked up to the see her figure, barely visible in the haze. He realized she was dancing away, away from his view.

It took him a while to realize a strange smell had entered his nostrils. It was so close. He forced his head to look for the source. Sure enough, there, right in front of him, was a green bottle. It was realizing a yellow-green gas that got carried by the wind.

''Oh great.'' He said, before falling asleep on the cold, hard pavement.

**Morning**

She came back, when the storm gave way to sun and warmth.

She looked down at the body on the ground. The body of the White Puma. Her face twisted into a scowl.

He wasn't dead, she knew, but his cuts were severe. If she let him stay there, he would surely die.

Although she tried to come up with excuses to abandon him on the road, she couldn't come up with one good enough. She had no other choice. She bent down at the body and carefully turned it over. The first thing she saw was the mask, no longer shining in the day light. It was scratched and covered in mud. She slowly removed it, as if uncovering a treasure.

She looked at the face lying below. It was whitish compared to the rest of his body; too little sunlight, she thought.

But it wasn't his tone, it was his face. His long, brown hair. His small mouth; his closed eyes. She couldn't help but say that this man was handsome. It was if she had just found a prince, but she knew better. She had no times for romantic daydreaming.

She placed his mask on her horse's sack, and put the White Puma on the back of the saddle. She jumped on and made sure to make him lean on her. It felt weird, being next to a person you just fought last night. But she wasn't able to hide her smile, a smile saying that she did the right thing…

**Author's note

* * *

**Hello everybody!

There may be romance in the near future. If you read it, than you know who I'm talking about.

Next chapter is up!


	7. Split life

The Successor

Chapter 6

Split life

The White Puma woke from what seemed like a nightmare, and drenched in sweat. He gently stood up, trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly, it all came flashing back. The fight, the rain, the dance. The dance? Had he really fought with her; had he really danced with her? A cold dance, in which he failed?

He suddenly realized he wasn't in his room. He was in a house, alright, but it wasn't familiar to him. The house was modest and built from logs, like one from Bruma. It was kinda big but at the same time small. He also realized that he was thirsty, and saw a tan cup on the end table next to the bed. To his wish, it was filled with water.

However, when he tried to reach for it, sharp, quick jabs of pain ran through his back. He groaned in response to the stabbing pain.

''I wouldn't move much, if I were you.'' Came a voice, a female voice; oddly familiar.

''Oranta?'' He asked automatically.

''No, you moron, it's me, don't you remember?'' A shadow stepped from the corner of the fireplace. When her face was visible, he recoiled, but that only brought more pain. He groaned from the shock of it.

''Like I said, you shouldn't move too much.'' She said, with a sympathy voice.

''You, you, you, get away.'' He muttered, before he touched his face. Instead of feeling the smooth mask, he felt his facial features; his cheeks, his mouth, nose, everything.

''My mask, where is my mask?!'' He shouted.

''Shh, settle down, your precious mask is safe.'' She said, with a sarcastic tone when she said the word precious.

He somehow believed her, than he asked the inevitable.

''Where am I? And why are YOU here? Are you trying to finish me off, is that it?'' He was starting to panic.

''Oh, those are the thanks I get for not leaving you on the road to rot? If it wasn't for me, you'd be in some goblin's stomach right now.'' She said, in a motherly voice.

He saw the tan cup again, and reached for it slowly, glancing at the person as he did so. When he got it, he quickly brought his arm back and drank heavily from it.

''Where am I'' he repeated the question, after drinking all the water.

To his surprise, the female smiled broadly.

''This is my house, we're in Bruma, pretty far away, huh?'' She kept on smiling. She walked towards the window.

''I just ADORE the snow outside, so sparkly and beautiful.''

He remember her name, her famous name.

''Mina.'' He chocked out, mostly to himself, but she heard.

''Yeah, that's my name, don't overuse it like most folks do.'' Again, she gave him a wide smile and turned back to look outside. ''Oh, it's starting to snow, how wonderful!'' She squealed with joy. What a strange woman, thought the White Puma. Than, the memory of the fight came back to him.

He couldn't believe it, last night she was cutting him to pieces like a toy, and now she's acting like a complete nurse. No, more like a…mother.

He reached to his back to scratch it and touched bandages, the heavy type. Were his cuts so severe?

''You know.'' said Mina. '' people recognize my name, so why don't you tell me yours.'' She looked away from the window, towards him.

He answered with a scowl. Mina thought he looked even more handsome now, and she couldn't help but blush slightly.

He noticed. ''What? Is something funny, do I have a funny face?''

''No, not at all, it's just.. well… never mind, you should get some food, you're still not ready to go running off.'' She walked over to the fireplace.

He saw that she was cooking something in a pot over the fire. She got two plates out, two cups, and pewter forks from some drawers. She than filled each bowl with the food from the pot and each cup with water. He wasn't used to water; he would prefer wine anytime.

''Why are you acting with such hospitality, it sickens me!'' He said aloud.

She looked at him, like a mother at a child. '' Because I was taught good manners, unlike some people I know.'' She than went over to him.

''What are you gonna do?!'' He shouted again, fear in his face.

''Don't worry, I'm just going to help you get up.'' She reassured him.

Although he would like to tell her that leaders don't need help, that statement right now was wrong. He needed help, and he had to admit it.

She took him by the arms. _Muscular. _She thought. He didn't resist all the way through.

He sat down slowly at the chair, staring at the food in front of him.

She sat across the small table. Instantly, she dug into the bowl with her utensil. When she noticed he wasn't eating, she asked: ''What's the matter? Is my cooking bad?'' She looked worried.

''No, I haven't tasted it yet, it's just that, I never had soup in my life.'' He looked at her, with her wide eyes and open mouth.

''You never had soup?'' She asked.

''No, all I ever ate was bread and, well, fruits. No cooked meals, no fancy gourmets, nothing of that caliber.''

She smiled again. ''Well, I think you well like soup very much, so go ahead, eat up.'' She returned to her plate.

At first, alarms raced through his head. _Poison _was the biggest. But that couldn't be, because she was eating that stuff, too.

His hunger wouldn't wait, and he took what looked like a carrot and stuffed it inside his mouth. He chewed it slowly, savoring its taste. It wasn't long before he was craving for more, and in a couple of minutes, he was finished

She didn't have to read minds to realize that he wanted more. She picked up his bowl, and went over to the pot. The soup was still hot, and it hadn't started to crumble. She filled it to the brim, and set it back down. In amazement, he ate the whole thing like if he hadn't eaten in days. No matter if it was hot, he just kept eating.

Her eyes moved toward him. She couldn't help but see his strong muscles, athletic legs, and broad chest. So handsome, she thought. She tried to keep herself from day dreaming, but it was almost impossible for her to do. How could she resist when he was shirtless, for she had removed his armor when he was laid on the bed. Her mind finally settled to the event of last night. She remembered how she looked at him with such hatred. Was she really that angry with him; with the world?

He got up from he chair, but soon fell to the ground. Mina ran towards him to help.

''Why do you care about me? You were trying to crush me last night, don't you remember?'' He tried to snatch his arm away, but she held on firmly. _So strong._ He thought. _Unnaturally strong._

''Well, yeah, but that was last night, when you were acting like a complete jerk. It was a matter of self defense, and you know it well.'' She started to lead him to the bed, but he declined.

''No, I need a shower first.'' He said.

Funny how fast technology advances in forty years. A cold shower system already in place. A primitive plumbing water works, too. Now people don't have to use ponds, lakes, and rivers for their private business.

''Are you sure, cause I ain't going in there with you. Can you stand up on your own.'' She sounded so worried.

In normal terms, he would have shouted at her, but something in her voice, her face, made him change his mind.

''I'll be ok.'' He said, almost as if he wasn't thinking about what he was saying.

''Really? Can I let you go?'' She asked, still with that motherly expression.

''I'm really ok, so stop asking'' He replied.

''Whatever you say, but you never told me your name.''

He smiled, a boyish smile. ''My name is not important, but if you must know.'' He sighed.

''Jonathan'' He said, before venturing into the bathroom.

_Jonathan, huh?_She pondered. _Cute name._

Mina could feel that this was the beginning of a wonderful relationship…

The White Puma, or Jonathan, locked the door to the hall way. He could see her standing by the window again. _She's really cute_. He thought. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

''What am I saying? She tried to kill me last night…but it was self defense, wasn't it?'' He couldn't think dirty of her, for she was etched into his mind.

He peeked again at her, at the long, dark red hair. He finally closed the door, and started the shower. He had to pull a handle, twist a few knobs, and wait for the water to pour out. He touched it. ''Cold!'' He shouted, than quickly turned around, as if someone was standing there. No one heard, good.

He reluctantly stepped into the shower, shivering in its icy spray. '' Wonder when will they develop hot water.'' He wondered aloud. He started to think of the woman outside; Mina. Why had she saved him from death, her, of all the people?

His thoughts swirled around this morning, and finally they went into the guild. The guild, it had no leader right now, no objectives. He felt that if he didn't go back soon, the guild would cease to exist. But as much as he tried to think about other things, he always came back to the two same subjects. Mina and the thieves' guild.

She was really great, even though she was stronger. But, she was just being good mannered, that's all. As soon as he was well, he would be asked to leave. Back to his normal job. If you can call being a thief leader a normal job.

He found it hard to stay up without clutching into something, and his bandages were getting soaked. But, that's ok, he thought, everything needs water.

He began to think about the subjects again, and he came to a frightening conclusion.

Could he be falling for her? No, it couldn't be, could it?

'' I mustn't let my feelings get to me.'' he said to himself. '' I have to escape, before I'm lost in my emotions.''

''Tonight, it has to be tonight. I will have to use a horse, but, what if she follows?'' The rest of his shower was filled with questions.

When he came out, he realized he had no clean pair of clothing. He wasn't going to use the ones he took off, they were blood stained and caked with dirt.

He slowly opened the door, and found himself alone. The fire was still crackling, but a metal wiring was in front of it now.

He stumbled out into the hall, and saw a fresh pair of clothes on a small table. A note on top of them read: _Gone shopping, here's a pair of clothes since you didn't ask for any when you went into the bathroom. See you in a while!_

He took the clothing; which were the kind of fancy ones, and settled by the fire. It felt nice to his cold body. He could start a new life, here in Bruma with her, could he? Or would he have to return to his leader position. He sat there, pondering about what to do until she arrived…

**Note

* * *

**Well, this is it. Will the White Puma leave for his job, or will he try to stay there in Bruma, starting a new life, if he can. Stay tune for the next chapter!


	8. Peril

The Successor

Chapter 7

Peril

''Where could he be? It's been almost two days since he went to search for her.'' Said a raspy voice.

It belong to Ja'braska, Who was at the Thieves' Guild HQ living room.

''How should I know, all I was told was to stay here until he returned. And I believe he told you the same thing, too?'' said Oranta, sitting on the couch; lying on it is more like it.

''Hmph, well a least I care if we have a leader or not. We just wiped out ninety eight percent of the member pile. These are times of need for the guild, and how do you expect for us to stand back up if we don't even have objectives?''

''Well, frankly, I couldn't care more. I never did like him anyways. I say we get us a new leader that would at least follow the old traditions.'' Oranta went into a sitting position, watching Ja'braska curiously.

''What are you thinking Oranta?'' He said in a husky voice.

''Oh nothing, just that one of us should go up if he fails to appear within the next few days.''

Ja'braska caught up with her plans. _She wants to be the leader, and since she's a more advanced thief, I won't stand a stand. I must not let it happen!_

''I disagree profoundly. I'm sure that the White Puma will be back very soon. He's probably just having fun chasing that scamp of a woman.

''I wouldn't be so sure, Ja'braska.'' questioned Oranta, getting an annoyed look from him

''Why do you decline my predications?'' He asked.

''Think about it; the scout came back with reports of a struggle in the road leading up to that old abandoned monk place. He said there was lots of dried blood, and scraps on the ground. We thieves have very good eye sight and detect a battle easily.''

''So?'' He asked. ''That doesn't prove anything. It could have been another struggle or maybe the blood was from the prisoner.''

''True.'' Said Oranta. ''Except that this weapon was discovered in the mud at the site of battle.'' She pulled out a dirty, enchanted dagger.

''It's a dagger, so what.'' He said again.

''Sure, it's a dagger. But perhaps you need a closer look to jog your memory.'' She handed it to him.

Ja'braska studied the blade up close. When he realized his folly, he let it drop.

''Master's blade! Why would he leave it there?'' He asked, as if he didn't know the answer already.

Oranta decided to play along with him.

''it's simple. Our leader left it behind because he dropped it. Meaning that he was disarmed, which leads to the conclusion that he lost the battle.''

''How is that possible? Master has never lost a fight in his before. Never!''

''Until now. Accept the truth, Ja'braska. The girl proved too much for him, he was unable to best her. My bet is that she either killed him and hid his corpse or, for some untold reason, took him with her while he was unconscious. I linger to the first conclusion.'' She pretended to be mournful, but it was hard not to hide excitement.

''No, you must be wrong. Master isn't dead, he can't be. He must be somewhere, suffering, but not dead!'' He was stubborn to go her way.

''Very well. But I'm just telling the truth. Even if you like or not, we need to start making plans for the guild in his absence.'' She stood up and went down into the basement.

_I won't let her achieve his position. I simply will not allow it._ Ja'braska picked up the dagger and clutched it in his hand. His hand got slightly cut and blood showed. But he didn't notice, he was too distracted in his mind.

**Bruma, 7:27A.M.**

Jonathan woke up from his deep sleep with a startle. He looked around at the room; his room. Oddly how it still seemed unfamiliar to him, even though he had been here for a couple of days. Days, huh? They seem so long yet go so fast.

His back was still aching, but not that much as it used to be when he first got here. He could move more freely, but still couldn't pick up extremely heavy things.

He heard a noise, coming from the upper deck of the house. A whistling sound that echoed throughout the house. He stood still for a moment, then it stopped. He knew what would happen next. She would come down the stairs and enter his room, not bothering to knock. She would then wake him up and say that the coffee was ready.

Coffee, another advanced technology of Arcane study. Coffee came from Morrowind, and the Imperials have finally learned how to make hot water and be noticed at the same time. It was called the pitch pot.

Pretty soon, Jonathan heard the footsteps of his caretaker coming down the steps. He decided to surprise her this morning, so he got up and made his way quickly to the door. He made sure that the covers looked as if they had something under them before making his trick. Can't take any chances.

Just like the recent days routine, she opened the door quietly. Her head stuck in to see if he was there. She saw the covers and the supposedly hid form of him. He could see the top of her head, and just as he was about to jump out, he heard her say some words that almost made him gasp for breath.

''Look at him, so snug up in his bed. Heh, what am I thinking, all he wants to do is go home to his job and friends. Even if I like him… I never knew feelings could come like this. So suddenly… I better just let him stay in bed, he must be tired of seeing me every morning.'' She tip toed out of the room and walked, rather trudged, up the stairs.

Jonathan hadn't move from his surprise place. He listened until there were no footsteps to hear. Finally, he let his breath out in a long sigh. Had she really just said those words, right now? Or was it his imagination playing tricks on his mind? No, it wasn't his mind, it was real. He felt like he had just peeked into her diary and learned her deepest secrets.

He suddenly felt his heart pumping faster than usual. And he soon found his thoughts drifting off to her; Mina. He couldn't resist, he was lost in his emotions for her. He declined time after time that it wasn't love, it couldn't be. But his heart told him otherwise. He found out that everyday his will to resist grew weaker as his desire for her grew stronger. And now he knew that she felt the same way.

He decided to get dressed for the day and meet her upstairs for coffee with cane sugar and cow milk from the provinces.

''What was I thinking, saying those words in his room. What if he was awake? What if he secretly heard me?'' Mina stood facing the fireplace, which was lit. Nothing new, almost every house in Bruma had its fireplace lit. She still hadn't bother with preparing her coffee. She was hoping that The White Puma, or Jonathan, would wake up soon and join her.

Mina glanced at the stairways leading to the bottom part of the house. The ection of the house where he was staying at.

She heard something, and quickly turned around. Footsteps, on the stairs! He was coming up!

She rushed to the kitchen and started to act as if she was just getting the milk out. When his sounds came to an abrupt end, she rotated towards his position.

Sure enough, there he was standing on the top of the stairs, eyes still sleepy and his back hunched just a bit. The pain must have really made a number on him, but she pushed that thought aside and let her sunny side out.

''Good morning, would you like some coffee, it just brew.'' She put on her broadest smile and friendliest personality. Just as she had every day that he had been in her home. She liked him, and she had given in those feelings. She could only hope that he felt the same way, or that at least it was starting to rub off on him.

_I don't know what my feelings are for her, how should I act? _Asked Jonathan inside his mind. _Everyday she bewitches me more and I really can't seem to handle it much… I'm rambling on again, I have to face reality, she couldn't FEEL the same way as I do towards her. But what about what she said this morning, just a couple of minutes ago. She's just acting all sweet so I can't take it anymore and leave, cause that's what she wants… right? The guild… without a leader…._

''..an.'' ''..nathan.'' ''Jonathan!''

''Eh, what is it?'' He snapped out of his mind and back into the reality. Mina was looking at him with a quizzing look.

''What?'' He asked, but regretted it since he deemed it too harsh; too simple.

''You seemed distracted, what were you thinking.'' She had her hands on her sides, but soon put them together and her features turned lamented. Not like a worried mother; her hands were clutched but not raised, and her lamented look was more friendly.

''I don't know, it's just all these… situations that have occurred lately, I have a guild to run and-'' He stopped when he noticed that Mina wasn't looking at him anymore, but outside. He turned around, and saw guards coming in the direction of the house.

If he had been the White Puma at that precise moment, he would have surly come up with a quick get away.

But he wasn't the White Puma right now; he was just a regular, brown- haired Imperial. Nothing fascinating there. Still, the guards advanced towards the porch and knocked gently on the door, not trying to break it down as if a criminal was inside.

Mina by now had figured out that she didn't have anything illegal inside her humble home. So she went and answered the door.

''Hello, miss Mina!'' They gave her a happy smile.

It took a while for Mina to realize just who they were. When she did, she jumped with joy. Another strange fact that Jonathan, who had walked into the hall to see what they wanted, noted.

It's very weird when someone is very powerful yet so childish.

''I can't believe you two became guards! How did you get those posts? It's almost impossible to become a guard without years of training, and much harder for simple miners!'' She stepped by so they could enter.

''Well let's just say we were more than adequate to receive the necessary ranks and-'' they cut off when one of them saw her guest.

''Mina, who's your buddy here?'' asked one of them. Mina started to rush to Jonathan's side.

''Oh, I forgot to introduce him to you. This is Jonathan, I found him on the road almost dead and brought him back here so he could rest up and cure his wounds.'' She looked at him, her face saying to play along.

''Yeah, that's what… happened. Band of trolls attacked me and left me for dead.'' He brushed his hair back nervously.

''Oh, sorry to hear that, but you're ok now, right?'' They fell into pity face looks.

Mina stepped in for him. '' No, he stills needs lots of rest, his back was almost crushed since those beasts clawed and trampled him.''

The guards were astonished.

'' I couldn't imagine being attacked by a band of trolls, much less being trampled by them. By the way, I'm Fredrick and this is-''

'' Alexander, but you can call me Alex.'' He looked friendly and seemed to be the ''assistant'' of the two. The word brought Jonathan some thoughts of the guild. But he didn't let them carry him away.

''That's alright, it was nice meeting you two, I'll just go over to the fireplace. If you'll excuse me…'' Jonathan wasn't used to greeting people with such kindness, and he didn't want it to show. But he couldn't help but notice that Mina stared at him as he walked away.

''Guess those injuries are more painful then we imagined, huh?'' asked Frederick.

''yea, they were…'' said Mina, absent minded. She was still looking at the now sitting Jonathan.

_Why did he go away and left me here, doesn't he like company. _She didn't hear her friends calling her. _Maybe he misses his home, his surroundings… maybe- _She felt her body shaking.

''MINA!'' cried Alexander, who was rattling her.

''Eh, what?'' She asked, still lingering on the thoughts.

''Oh nothing, Mina, just that you weren't paying attention to our words.'' Fredrick sounded upset.

''Oh, I'm sorry guys. I was just thinking about some things. I have a private life, too, you know.'' She was trying to defend herself from looking dumb. It worked.

''Whatever you say, Mina. Don't forget, if you ever need anything, just find us.'' Fredrick looked worried and glanced at Alex, who returned the same look.

'' I'll be ok, it's not like I'm being hunted or anything, right?'' She joked.

They didn't laugh along.

''Mina.'' Alex started. '' There have been reports of suspicious sightings outside Bruma's walls. The battle mages , with their magic jumbo, say there are living people dressed in black when night comes. You know that every city has at least one battle mage to detect people at night. And only thieves or the you-know-who dress in black.'' He was beside himself with concern.

She was startled.

'' The dark brotherhood, in Bruma?'' She looked at Jonathan, who was now paying attention to what they were discussing.

''It's a possibility, but be assure that we will tighten security. And if you want to, we can station some guards here to protect you in case…' He didn't want to finish the sentence. Alexander never liked discussing things that involve hurt or death to his friends and relatives.

''It wouldn't be of use, they sneak inside through other places, too. Look, guys, I'll be ok. Stop worrying about me.'' She tried to reassure them, to convince them of her fake safety, but they wouldn't believe it.

''Mina.'' Alexander clutched her shoulders. '' Please, take care of yourself and-'' He looked at Jonathan, who was looking back at the fire. ''And of your friend.'' He released the grip.

''I will, you can count on it.'' She was starting to feel weird, like nauseous but not quite it..

''Besides, if it turns out to be some thief, then I wouldn't bother with him unless he was that new leader, whatcha called him?'' Fredrick tried to dig out the name from his head.

''The White Puma, Fredrick, you seem to keep forgetting that. If he came to rob our Mina, then he'll deal with us.'' Alex pounded his chest and laughed.

''Yeah… what are the chances of that, huh.'' Said Mina, taking a quick peek at Jonathan, who was looking at them again, face tighten as if begging.

''Probably negative five!'' joked Fredrick.

''Probably less then that.'' added Alex. ''Anyways, remember Mina, if anything seem unusual, shout for help. Don't take everything on yourself just because you're a trained hero's daughter.'' He went back into his worried state.

''Stop fretting about it, I already told you, I'll be fine.'' said Mina, with a calm voice, as if they weren't talking about death. Not that they weren't, she just didn't want to talk about such subjects.

'' You sure? Whatever you say, Mina. Just don't forget, you have friends and guards. We should get going, our time shift break is almost over.'' He looked at his small pocket watch, because that's all there was of watches.

''Time out is almost over? Man, I still haven't gotten breakfast from the barracks, and I ain't going around standing without food in my stomach. Come one, Alex, let's go to that Nord's tap and whatever.'' He went outside.

Alex was still worried, but Mina gave him her best reassurance smile. ''Just remember, don't take everything on yourself.'' With those words, Alex strode out and followed his friend for breakfast.

Mina locked the door and made her way into the living room, where Jonathan was still sitting.

''What was all that about?'' He asked.

''Oh, nothing, just discussing the possibilities that the dark brotherhood may be after me.'' She looked at him with worry painted across her small face.

''The dark brotherhood?'' He asked, as if he hadn't heard right. She nodded in response and looked into the fire. An urge to grab her hand; to protect her, came over him. He was unable to resist it, just he was unable to resist all the other attractions. He decided to go ahead with it. She turned to look at him when he placed his hand on hers.

''Don't worry, I'll defend you.'' He said. Even though that was rather far off since she was far stronger than him. But she didn't pull back. Instead, she just gave him a tiny smile and return the favor by clutching his hand. Both of them stayed in that position, looking into the fire and thinking of their near future…

**Note

* * *

****Hello everyone. Sorry about the short delay. The last chapter pulled me off course and I had to think up of something. But it came naturally to me, so, without further ado, I present chapter seven! ( or eight if you count the prologue.)**


	9. Counter Plotting

The successor

Chapter 8

Counter plotting

**Thieves' Guild HQ, 8:30 AM**

Ja'braska didn't know why he was summoned at such an early times, for thieves anyways. And what's strange was that Oranta, the now titled Grand Councilor, had asked him to come to the council chamber, which is the White's Puma's room, or was as Oranta says.

He was not in the mood for being asked questions since he had been occupied all night by newcomers. But it seemed Oranta wasn't sleepy at all. Not that she should be, because all she does is sit around in her fancy chair and talk with the other councilors. Then, around 9 PM, she would say how long the day had been and go to sleep. You would call a night sleeper a thief? Not Ja'braska.

He entered the room grudgingly, receiving the stares of the seated councilors, all except for Oranta, who was reading a hot-of-the-press print of the Black Horse Article.

''Seems Bruma is getting the messages that someone wants to be exterminated.'' She said though greeted teeth.

''Hm, who can stop the dark brotherhood? As long as I can remember, no one...''

''The dark Brotherhood' Asked Ja'braska.

''That's right, we sent in our friends over to kill that hero's daughter, the culprit for the death of our leader.'' She looked up at everyone's faces; they were all tight.

''Kill her? But we aren't-'' He was stopped short by an upraised hand, palms facing him. It belong to Oranta.

''We aren't sure of her crime? No, you are wrong. We are sure something happened to him and we have all agree that she is held responsible. Whatever happened to our leader, it's her fault. She will not go unpunished, Ja'braska. And that's where you come in.'' She began reading the article again.

This didn't sound good.

''How do I 'come in'?'' He asked queasily.

''Easy.'' she responded. ''All you have to do is deliver this package containing the instructions for the assassins' target. They've already set up a temporary camp just outside the city. We don't want them to wait any longer, do we.'' Again she looked at him, directly in the eyes. She then crumpled the paper and tossed it into a bin behind her chair.

Ja'braska didn't feel like running, and especially at such an early time.

''But can't we do it at a later-'' Again he was stopped by the same hand. He was getting angry by that gesture, acting as if she was a queen.

''No, no, no Ja'braska. It has to be right now, and we don't have anyone else disposable for this task. Anyone that we can trust, anyways. So the task lays upon you, be sure that the faster you get to Bruma, the faster you get your job done. I know you're sleepy and tire, it was a busy night. So, in my great honor and respect, I'll give you some gold so you can stay at a nice inn.'' She brought up her purse and picked out thirty gold coins. The purse was jewel encrusted and seemed fancy. Ja'braska couldn't help but wonder where did she get the gold to afford such a nice item.

As in matter of fact, Ja'braska noted that Oranta was wearing more fashionable clothes than he remembers, and most had a hint of costly materials here and there.

''Ah, there we you go, happy running.'' he was snapped out by the clatter of coins on the table. Now why didn't she just give him the gold pieces?

No matter, he had no other choice, she was Grand councilor after all. So he reluctantly picked up the septims and pocket them in his leather pants.

''Oh and please don't waste all the money.'' She chuckled.

Ja'braska didn't care, he just wanted to sleep, so he headed out the door and into the living room. He then proceeded into the imperial city, zigzag through the districts, and exited out through the main gate. His eyes lay on the bridge, the tremendously long bridge.

''Why did I get stuck with this job.'' He asked himself. ''I've had it with Oranta, all she does is command and sit around all day. Hell, she may be stealing from the treasury and no one knows. Or perhaps they do but aren't brave enough to confront her. Well, someone gonna have to snatch her back into reality.''

He looked at the sealed package, made of paper, pathetic. One would think that a packet containing instructions for a murder would be much better protected, or at least smaller so it can't be seen?

An idea came into his mind. It was crazy and irrelevant, but he was fed up with her truancy. He stared at the package in his hands and, in one quick swipe of his claws, tore it open. Out tumbled several papers that he catch with his other hand. He quickly brought them to his eyes.

Stupid Oranta, the only person she thought she could trust was about to make her wish she had listen to him. He read each paper carefully, sure enough, all the instructions were contained in fine handwriting, with her signature at the bottom.

Now Ja'braska was divided in his decisions. Not delivering the papers would only result in his expulsion of the guild and someone else would deliver them. He had to do something much more eye catching. He couldn't alter it, he couldn't exchange them. He stood still until he came up with the perfect solution. It was so drastic, that even he regretted it. His next stop: The target's house in Bruma.

**Bruma, 9 AM**

Mina sat at the breakfast table. She had a cup of coffee steaming in front of her, and she held her hands firmly around it. Across her was Jonathan, exactly in the same stance as she was. Their faces wore the details of a restless night. Since yesterday, when those two friends of Mina came and warned her about a possible murder attempt at her, there has bee no minute without peace.

A silence was hanging around such as a mist in the morning hours. Perhaps it was the tiredness in their bodies, or perhaps the endless alarms going on in their heads. Either way, both were wishing that they had heard something else instead of what the guards said.

Jonathan didn't saw tears on Mina's face until he looked up. An urge came, much like the one from yesterday. She was crying silently, staring straight ahead. Jonathan didn't know between asking her or keeping silent. He decided that without asking, nothing would be solve.

''Why are you crying?''

''Because... I'm alone in this world, and I thought I had no enemies. But it seems I was wrong, I do have enemies, and the worst type there could be.'' She broke down.

Jonathan couldn't help but feel sorry for her and his protective instincts weren't going to help here. It was time to face facts.

''All my life I thought I was such a happy daughter. I never disrespected my parents, and I always cherished their guidelines. But now, my father's gone and my mother hasn't been heard of it. I'm alone...'' She didn't look up.

''You are not alone, Mina.'' He realized he hadn't call her by name since he had arrived.

''Yes... I am alone, you're just saying that out of pity. Soon, you'll leave for your guild and I'll be in this empty house. Then, they'll come and that will be the end of me.'' She was sobbing now.

A past Jonathan would have done what she just said. He would have fled a dangerous situation such as this one. But that Jonathan was no more. This new Jonathan was a brave, defensive man that was determined to achieve his goals.

'' Mina, we must leave in secret. We must move out at once.'' He suggested.

''No, that would be cowardly of me, and you have to get back to your guild. Your wounds are all fixed up, so you have no reason to stay here anymore. I'll face them with someone or alone. It still doesn't matter, I'm a dead target-'' She saw him stand up. ''Where are you going?'' She asked, but he didn't respond.

_What is he going to do? _She wondered, her tears still flowing freely. He had a most curious look in his face.

Jonathan knelled beside her and cupped her face. At first, she wanted to pull back, but she was too weak to even lift a finger. Their eyes were locked into each others'.

''Mina.'' He said. '' I don't know what you feel for me, but I know what I feel for you. I have denied it day after day, but it is of no use. I must accept my emotions.'' He sighed. ''Mina... I'm in love with you.'' He waited for a response, anything to his statement. But before she spoke, he pulled her in for a kiss. She let out a small squeak, but returned it after a while.

He slowly pulled back, and let her talk.

''I... I didn't want you to know how I felt. I thought you just wanted to leave and go back to your home. I figured you would never feel the same way towards me as I do towards you. So I just tried to do my best to stay in a status quo. But I couldn't help it, my emotions were far to strong even for me. I didn't know they could come so... so suddenly.'' She burst into tears.

''Mina, I didn't know either. But I'm happy that I found you that night. I'm happy that we fought, because if we hadn't, this would have never occurred. Mina, I don't care for the guild anymore, I want you.'' He waited for her to respond again.

She looked at him with tear stained eyes.'' I always thought you would never like me. I thought you would hate me for beating you. But I never knew you would love me, and I never knew I would love you.'' She gave him a wry smile before he pulled her in for another kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes as their feelings spilled uut.

Suddenly a knock on the door was heard and they parted, looking wide eyed at each other. Again came the knocks. Both of them waited for more, but it seem whoever was there had left.

Jonathan stepped into the hall and peered out the front window. No one there; a trap, perhaps. Only one way to find out. He slowly opened the door and searched around, but no one was in sight. He looked down and saw a torn packet. He picked it up and brought it inside.

''Who was it?'' asked Mina, who was searching for her weapon and armor.

''No one, just this packet.'' He gave it to her. She took it and dropped the contents out.

Some papers and a small, folded note. She opened the folded piece and read aloud what it said.

''Here is the evidence you need to know that you are being hunted. It comes from the Grand Councilor of the thieves' guild itself. You must leave at once, for Bruma is no longer safe. No part of Cyrodiil is safe from the dark brotherhood, but one can be defended. Please heed my advise.''

Jonathan picked up the other papers. ''Unbelievable! Oranta is grand councilor? How did that happen... and they are sending the dark brother hood to assassinate you!'' He looked at Mina, receiving the same stare.

''Looks like we have no other choice, do we?'' She asked wearily. Jonathan nodded. Both started to pack up their things.

In a while they had all they needed to survive a trip all the way to Leyawain in case it is deemed necessary. Ja'braska watched behind a house as the couple, with their baggage, made their way to the castle. For some strange reason, the man holding her hand seemed oddly familiar... too familiar, he thought.

''I should follow them to see where they're going. I can't interfere directly, but I can send notes if I know they're in trouble. And I must know why that guy seems to remind me of someone.'' He walked towards the castle, and acted as a casual traveler. His years of experience enabled him to do it without a sweat.

When they reached the castle, Mina was instantly greeted by most of the guards.

''Looks like you have many friends here.'' Said Jonathan. Mina laughed a little, the first laugh since yesterday.

'' When they entered the audience room and explained why they were leaving, the count was more than helpful. He offered them guards, food, and all sorts of weapons and armor. But they declined all, since that would bring too much attention. The count expressed sympathy and sadness for Mina, since she was the town's most adored person.

When they exited, they didn't notice a khajiit standing by the castle entrance. They didn't notice him as he began to follow their path.

Leaving in broad sunlight was better since the assassins were most likely in hiding. She rode her horse while Jonathan followed by side. After a while they had to stop for a rest. By now they had exited the snow and were near some elven ruins. Green grass sprouted all over.

''Should I get the stew or Venice down?'' asked Jonathan.

''The stew, since we're not all that tired.'' She sat on a nice clearing filled with wild flowers, and across were them were the ruins. Sparkling int the sun, a majestic form in its prime.

Jonathan, in normal shirt, thought why Mina had her glass armor on. Sure, wild animals and bandits may attack, but both of them together were far more powerful than a big group of enemies.

As he approached with the still warm food, he asked '' Why did your put on your armor?''

''I don't know, it was cold in Bruma. But out here it's nice and warm. I guess I can take some off.'' She removed her total set, revealing her dress beneath.

''For a strong woman, you sure know how to look beautiful.'' said Jonathan. She blushed slightly in response. They began to eat their meals while chatting spiritedly away, oblivious to the figure stalking them.

Ja'braska couldn't hear much from his distance, but he didn't want to be discovered. He decided to risk it and approach them. As he did so, the sun hit his face. So much heat, he thought. He was almost withing hearing reach when suddenly the man leaped back and somehow tackled him.

Pretty soon he was on the floor with the man pointing a dagger at him and the woman aiming an arrow. But suddenly the man's face turned from anger into surprise. He began to mutter and the woman came to his side. Ja'braska was about to make a run for it when he heard the man say his name.

He listened, again he heard his name being called, more clearly now. He spun around to see the man shouting at him to come back, calling him by name. Again, his familiarity seem to draw him near.

''Ja'braska.'' Said the man. ''Don't you know who I am?''

Ja'braska was about to shake his head when he realized the voice. The familiar voice.

''Ja'braska, it's me. The white puma.'' exclaimed the man.

It all came to him now, he understood completely what had happened to his leader.

''Master?'' He asked.

Jonathan nodded in response. '' But you can call me Jonathan.''

Ja'braska stared at him, unbelieving to the sight. ''Is it really you?'' He asked again.

''Yes, Ja'braska, it is me.'' Mina came over, putting away her bow.

Ja'braska didn't fully comprehend what was going on, but his mind soon cleared up, only to be followed by questions.

''But I thought you two were fighting each other, I thought you were dead, master. I thought she killed you.'' He said.

''No, Ja'braska. We fought, yes, but she saved me from death.''

Ja'braska then recognized his igonrance.

''Give up the leadership? But sir, you just restarted the whole guild, what will they do now.''

''How should I know, but one thing is for sure.'' He glanced at Mina. ''I am offically through with that place. ANd if you would see my way, I know you would leave, too.''

Jonathan then remembered the note.

''Ja'braska, was it you who sent us that note?''

Ja'braska smiled. ''Yes sir, but I never knew you would end up in the home of this lady here.''

''Me neither'' Siad Jonathan, taking a quick peek at Mina, who was doing the same. '' Me neither...''

**Note

* * *

Hello everyone! I have made a minor change to the ending of the chapter. Simply because I didn't like the original ending, hope you enjoy it better.  
**


	10. A housing situation

The Successor

Chapter 9

A Housing Situation

**Thieves' Guild, 10:09 AM**

''Madam, madam!'' Shouted a young boy.

He came at full speed through the door, without bothering to knock.

''What is it, Lieus?'' Answered Oranta, who was pacing about in the room.

''Madam, the scout has returned-''

''I know that! Don't you have any news that aren't told yet?''

''Please, madam, I was getting to that part-''

''Ignorant, proceed on!''

Although he was swelled up with anger, Lieus had to respect his new boss.

'' Yes, madam. A scout has reported seeing travelers camped b'tween the city and Bruma, three in total, one Imperial male, one Breton female, and a male Kahjiit.''

''Ah, a male kahjiit, whom I believe to be our dear Ja'braska. Yet this imperial I know not of. Neither of this female Breton. Was the scout in range for more specific details?''

''No, madam, although he did witness an unusual scene.''

''Unusual? Go on, Lieus, speak up!''

''As you wish, madam. The scout reported seeing the kahjiit sneaking behind the other two. He did notice the imperial start to twitch and become more alert. As soon as the kahjiit hit sunlight, the imperial lunged at him and the Breton aimed at him with a fine glass bow that she quickly pulled out.''

''Just skip to the part, boy,'' said Oranta.

''I was getting to that, madam. Anyways, the imperial suddenly reeled back, giving the kahjiit an opportunity for escape in which he took almost no heist in exploiting at.

However, the imperial began shouting in his direction, which wasn't in hearing range for the scout; the scout could only hear the shouts, not interpret them. The kahjiit stopped, turned back, and returned to the attackers. A small discussion became afterward and friendly gestures were exchanged. After the scene, the scout reported back here.''

Oranta stood musing for a while, leaving Lieus to stand beside his blazing emotions.

'' A most peculiar scene that was, very interesting and... disturbing.''

''How come disturbing, madam?'' asked Lieus.

'' Yes, Lieus. You have a very talented hearing skill. Disturbing in many ways, young one. For you see, they could have been old friends, and the fact that the imperial was able to detect him, Ja'braska, was most cunning. And even if it wasn't Ja'braska, most kahjiits are experts at the art of sneaking.''

Again she went silent.

'' The fact that the Breton was able to pull out her bow in fast speed was also amusing. So, Lieus, if you place all the hidden details into one big picture, you may see what I am seeing.''

''And what could that be of what you see?'' He asked.

''Destruction to our guild, death upon many thieves, imperial guards everywhere, our HQ discovered. All this due to that our enemies are very adept in their professions. And, if that was truly our Ja'braska with the enemy, then our allies are beginning to join with them.

Soon, they, our opposition, will have an upper hand. Soon, the guild may be left in ruins, much like the elven were left in theirs. All that will be left of the once mighty Thieves' guild will be iconic daggers, stain glasses, and ruined buildings. Once you can see all this, Lieus, will you truly comprehend the position that we now stand in. A much uncomfortable position...''

She proceeded to the desk, the same desk he sat on when he was here.

''Lieus, you are dismissed, for now.''

''Yes, madam. Good day, madam.'' He exited briskly.

Oranta sat down on the chair. But the stillness of the room somehow made her dizzy. She decided to go out for fresh air. As she stepped through the doorway, her sight turned unknowingly to a ruin. A ruin that was already explored, stolen of its sacred relics, and left to rot. Her mind drifted slowly back and forth.

'' Like the elven ruins, nothin' more...'' She muttered. Merely at a pace, she started to descend into her deepest thoughts, her forbidden thoughts. The ones where no living being could go in, and come out sane. And thus, sacrificing her reason, she went further down the stairs that lead to madness...

**A grassy plain between Bruma and the Imperial City, 6:45 PM**

'' A very confusing and frighting spot we have put you in,master. I beg forgiveness for this act of injustice.'' Ja'braska said so.

'' Ja'braska, how many times must I say that it wasn't your bidding. And please stop calling me master.''

''I cannot, it is glued into my extensive vocabulary. I have said it so many times, that it comes out unwillingly, master.''

''Well, if it can't be helped...''

''So anyway, guys, we have to start coming up with a plan, the sun is almost set. Let us use its last rays to see each face.'' Suggested Mina.

''Yes, yes. A plot to hide from our enemies. Perhaps in a cave or ruin?''

''No, no Ja'braska. Caves are filled with insect and rats, and sometime robbers and vampires. Ruins are haunted, everyone most certainly knows that. Even I have some fears.'' Said Mina

''Yes you are right, what about you, master?''

''Hm? O yes, a hiding spot...'' Jonathan looked into the sky, watching its deepness; its every illuminated spot, thinking of perhaps a niche or under a simple tree. How easy life would be under a simple roof...

'' A house...'' He said absentmindedly.

'' A what?'' asked Mina.

'' A house, yes... A house would be perfect.'' responded Jonathan.

''A house, that's ridiculous, master! A house is so easy to spot, and every house on sale is in a city. Unless you expect us to build one in a remote plain?'' asked Ja'braska.

'' That's exactly what I was thinking, build our own house, why not? We could escape the trouble that follows us. No one would find us, it'll be like we were invisible.''

'' Woah, let me stop you right there. Locking ourselves away from society wouldn't suit me, master. And how do you expect us to survive? Sure, we could raise livestock and a farm, but what about adventurers who are lost and stumble upon our home? It's an idea with many pros and cons. But I don't favor it, master.''

''Ja'braska has a point there, building a house in a remote area or local wouldn't suit me neither. We need a better idea...''

They all pondered for some time, how much, one wouldn't ask. But it was between five to fifteen minutes.

''A house... what about my parent's house?'' asked Mina.

''Their house? I'm not sure, it seems too predictable...''

'' Master, what other choice do we have? We can't live in filthy caves like bandits. And we sure heck don't want to live in a gloomy place like a ruin.''

''For now, Jonathan, we have to stay there. Until we come up with a better hiding place...''

''Very well, Mina. To your parent's house in Skingard it is.''

''Marvelous! Just for now, master.''

''Just for now, living like outcasts...''

Their travel to Skingard was filled with the usually common highwayman, goblins, and rats. Nothing the trio couldn't handle. It took them no less than a day to be in the city's area of influence. Upon entering the sight of the walled city at around 7AM, they left Mina's horse at the stable and proceeded onto the inside.

Perhaps most folks don't realize the fine craftsmanship built into every nook of the city. But since they weren't going anywhere particular at fast pace, they had much time to gaze at the bridges that separate the city into two sections. It was if they were two different towns joined together.

As they went through the narrow streets, they couldn't help but notice what appeared to be a new superstition or cult fad. On almost every window, door, or balcony a handwritten note swung on the wind. Upon studying its inscription, Mina discovered they were prayers and thanks to her late father.

The notes held many praising words, shouting out thanks for the saving of the land, giving notice to his hard dedication to the empire, and mourning his unforgettable passing. Perhaps he was missed more than emperor Martin.

Jonathan and Ja'braska read the pages, too, and they knew when to speak out or stay silent. Finally, after passing a corner, they reached their destination.

The house was old and had signs of tattletale. Moss shot up the masonry walls. The windows wore of aged dust and were opaque. However, on the doorstep laid many small trinkets along with a few larger ones. Some with small papers attached explaining happy thoughts. Others just standing alone, but still delivering a message of gratitude.

After carefully pushing the objects of thanks aside, they ventured into the house. Its smell instantly reminded them that it has had no occupants for a long time. A more or less but strong humid smell, without any putrid or undesired stenches. Darkness covered much of the house, for the windows had heavy blinds over them. Upon a closer look, the surfaces had fine coatings of dust.

''Are you sure about this, Mina? No one has recognized us yet, or at leas I hope not.'' said Jonathan.

''Yes, but I don't like all this mess in here. Why don't we open the windows and let in some fresh air, eh?''

Both men stood flabbergasted at her command.

''M-Mina! What are you saying. That will give away hints that someone occupies this house.''

''Look, Jonathan. I don't want to live in all this dark aspect, as if we were breaking into a house! I do not, not one percent, care if someone takes a look and thinks 'Why, someone occupies the house now!'.

I couldn't care more! I said just for a few days, or, if we're really in that much danger, less than three days. As if WE were weaklings! My mind is final, we refresh this sunken place.'' She said with no room for argument; her mind was set up.

_I do wonder what has gotten into her, she wasn't like this when we left Bruma, she wasn't showing up a display of power. I think it may have to do with Ja'braska being present. I'll ask her tonight about it..._

The rest of the day went by into fixing the home into one specified by her wish. Since they were more used to sneaking and running, they had no experience in housekeeping. So it came as an embarrassment when Mina went about the house rapidly, swaying the feather duster and springing up dirt into the air. On a ratio of rooms to clean, Mina beat both of them joined on a three to one. It is hard to find one who is good at fighting, magic, and housekeeping.

Around 8PM, Jonathan and Ja'braska were slumped on a now dust-free sofa. Mina was about on another room, and could they hear her humming a jolly song.

''Why do you think she's all energetic, master? Has she forgotten about the danger that follows her?''

''I don't know, Ja'braska. Perhaps she's acting this way to liven up the moment, you know, not be so depressed and spread it as if it were a disease.''

At that moment, Mina peered around the corner, spotting the two slouched on the sofa.

She enter the room and look down upon them with a gruff expression.

''Since when did I say we were finished? Don't tell me you both are tired, surly not from house work? I thought you two were experts in sneaking and other unrelated stuff?''

''At sneaking, Mina, but not on this! I don't know anything about housing. We have been moving everything here and there, rushing through the rooms, trying to keep up with you,'' Jonathan said.

''Ah, so two guys can't compete with me, hm. Very well, since you two are left out of breath, why don't we call it a day's end?''

Both were delighted to hear the offer, and they eagerly accepted. Jonathan was next to surprised with his cooking ability, making a delicious meal with simple ingredients, and Ja'braksa had very good information from the source itself, Oranta.

After the leg-cramping dinner, the party decided in which rooms to stay for the following nights. Mina chose her original room. It was placed a bit lower between the uppermost room, which used to belong to her parents.

Ja'braska chose the bottom room, and Jonathan chose a mid level room. There were a total of five rooms, two at mid level. One was closer to the doorway, and one further back. He chose the one closer, in case it was deemed necessary.

'' Well guys, it's getting late, and since I'm of feline species, I have more energy to restore. Good night, master. Good night, miss Mina.'' Ja'braska headed down the stairs and into his room. As soon as she heard the slam of the door, Mina grabbed Jonathan's hand and dragged him upstairs at running speed.

''Whoa, hey Mina where are we going. Hey! I almost tripped there, slow down.''

Suddenly she stopped and turned to face him. They were in her room.

''Ok, Jonathan. We're alone now, so I don't have to wear this disguise anymore.''

''What disguise? You don't have any disguise!''

'' Don't act like that, I've been keeping my fear and worries locked away, but I just can't hold them anymore! I'm losing it here, I'm tremendously afraid of what might happen if we're discovered. And more so if the dark brotherhood knows our whereabouts!''

She plopped down on her bed. Her maroon red hair spilled over her face, her big emerald eyes looking down.

Jonathan sat down beside her, and after a couple of seconds embraced her. She didn't resist, and began letting her tears flow out freely.

After a few minutes, he let go of her and tilted her tear stained face towards his.

'' Mina, we'll conquer this together, you, me and Ja'braska, along with anyone else who join our cause. You don't have to live in fear, you're a hero's daughter, so it's time you start acting like one. Your father didn't venture into those oblivion gates and came out victorious just for fame. He did it for the good of the empire. If he could stand up against unimaginable creatures, surly you can stand up against some pathetic people called assassins.''

''Yes... yes, you're right. I'm strong enough, I can overcome them. Thank you, Jonathan, for sharing this lesson with me.''

''No problem, Mina. Just remember, we're here for you.'' He caressed her soft face and gave her a kiss. It seemed the world slowed down just for them, and resumed when he parted lips.

''I'll see you in the mornin', k?'' He said as he stood up.

''Ok. Good night, Jonathan.''

'' Good night, Mina.'' And with those last words, he walked into the hall and shut the door.

Mina raised he hand and gingerly touched her mouth with two of her fingers. Still remembering the gentle lips of his. She than stood up and saw the door to her former closet. She wondered if her clothes were still inside.

She made her way over and open the door. To her amazement, her clothes were still intact and dust free, as if they were cleaned that very day. Sure, when she was cleaning her room she notice the closet, but left it alone, not wanting to bring back emotional feelings.

'' Did my mother leave these for me, and how come they aren't dust covered?''

She got her response when she tried to walk in and was blocked by an invisible barrier. Her mother's magic at work. Good thing she knew of dispels, and quickly brought the shield down.

Inside the closet were all her old clothes, including her night dresses. After changing into one, now a bit tight, she went into her bed. The freshly cleaned blanket comforted her and she fell asleep with soothing memories.

As Jonathan made his way through the empty closet, he thought of what he would wear for the night. It seemed the whole house was cleaned out. In the end, he had to sleep with his normal clothes on. Although the clothes were so-so, the bed was smothering him with softness. Just the right amount of firmness, too. It took no more than a minute to fall into sweet dreams, dreams in where he was victorious over all opponents who confronted him. Dreams where Mina stood smiling, and dreams where they were all happy, nothing in the world to bother them.

Dreams that were most likely never to happen, no matter how hard they tried...

**Author's note

* * *

**

**Hello everyone, I'm very sorry for the huge amount of time it took me to write this chapter. I was occupied with studies for my final exams, and I had a terrible writer's block. But, with much pleasure, I have finished this chapter. I do hope the next one won't last as long.**

**Also, I changed my writing style just a bit, not that noticeable. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
